50 Ways to Show Your Girlfriend You Love Her
by notactiveformerwriter
Summary: A series of one-shot/drabbles about Chad and Sonny's awesome relationship.
1. The List

**Yes, this will be an ongoing 51 chapter story of mine. It will probably take me two years to complete, but it will be AMAZING when it is done. Chapter One is dedicated to Adam, my best friend from my old school. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC!**

50 Ways to Show Your Girlfriend You Love Her:

Kiss her in front of her friends

Text her during the day

Offer support in times of need

Pay for things she buys

Give her random gifts (flowers, bears)

Never forget important dates

Thank her for everything, big or small

Show her that she is more important to you than your friends

When she cries, say "Whose ass am I kicking today?"

When she's sick, stay up all night with her

When you're sick, still be selfless and care about her

Listen and recall random details about her (she loves when you listen)

Don't flirt with other girls

Even when you're busy, dedicate one night to her

Tell her she's beautiful at random times during the day

Cook for her

Respect her parents

Go for long walks together

Flirt with her even when you're together

Give her 'looks' when you are sitting together, but can't talk

Threaten to hurt anyone who makes her feel bad.

When she's hurt, take care of her.

Have your picture taken together

Laugh with her

Hang out with her friends

Introduce her to your friends

Do stuff that she likes to do

Snuggle with her

Take her to do "kid stuff"

Watch the sunset together

Tell her a secret

When she's sad, find out why

Let her cry on your shoulder

Be more overprotective than necessary

Request songs for her on the radio

Hold her hand

Watch a scary movie and let her sit in your lap (cliché, but it works)

Give her your jacket

Tease her…

…And let her tease you

Trust her with something

Let her drive your car

Write her a letter/poem

Send her good morning and good night emails/calls/texts/notes

Let her sleep on you

Watch her favorite TV shows with her

Just talk with her!

Finish her sentences

Experiment with kisses with her (i.e. French, electric)

Most importantly, tell her you love her. And mean it.

**Considering that I didn't consult a website, that was a lot of effort to write. Chapter 2 will be up soon! Please review!**


	2. Kiss Her in Front of Her Friends

**This fic is dedicated to my friend Rasha, my favorite overachiever. Sorry it's so short!**

**Disclaimer: IDNOSWAC (I do not own Sonny with a Chance)**

_Kiss her in front of her friends_

"Randoms plus Sonny." The blue-eyed heartthrob sauntered into the cafeteria, similarly dressed companions trailing behind.

"Drama King." The entire table of comedians answered in an equally frustrated monotone.

Chad moved closer to the newest member of So Random, Sonny Munroe. "Hey Sonshine! How are you?" The two teens snuggled into a tight embrace, accompanied by a peck on the cheek. Both casts shuddered dramatically and muttered their disapproval.

"Ugh," Tawni cried, wrinkling her face into a disgusted scowl. "PDA much!"

The couple glanced up innocently. "We're dating, Tawni. What do you expect?"

"For you to not date Chip Drama Pants." This statement earned the blonde-haired girl a disapproving look from Sonny and Chad. "But, if you must, don't get all lovey-dovey in front of us." With that, the warring casts left the commissary, leaving their respective stars alone at the table."

Chad placed his hand over Sonny's. "Do you mind when Tawni gets upset like that? I mean, I can cut back on the kissing."

Sonny smiled in response. "Chad, why would I care? I'd actually prefer it if you kissed me more."

"Well, Sonshine, I think we can arrange for that." The former rivals smashed their lips together in what was possible the longest and most passionate kiss in history, leaving a very appalled Tawni Hart standing in the doorway.

**I'm sorry if it wasn't as "deep" as you were expecting, but if I'm going to write 49 more of these things, I'm going to take it slow. :-)**


	3. Text Her During the Day

**Chapter three is up and ready to be read. Dedicated to Emma, the most responsible girl that I know! I am sorry if the texting in this one shot is weird, but I've never texted before (I'm not allowed). Loser much, right?**

**Disclaimer: Sonny with a Chance is, and never will be, mine.**

_Text Her During the Day_

8:05 am  
To: Sonshine Munroe  
From: Chad  
**hey babe, what up?**

8:07 am  
To: Chad Dylan Cooper (my awesome bf)  
From: Sonny  
**not much, rehearsing a sketch lolz its sicky vicky**

8:08 am  
To: Sonshine Munroe  
From: Chad  
**u look cute in the sicky vicky costume, u know**

8:11 am  
To: Chad Dylan Cooper (my awesome bf)  
From: Sonny  
**chad, do u need something? i'm busy**

8:11 am  
To: Sonshine Munroe  
From: Chad  
**no, just checkin in w/ m'lady**

8:12 am  
To: Chad Dylan Cooper (my awesome bf)  
From: Sonny  
**stop texting me!**

8:16 am  
To: Sonshine Munroe  
From: Chad  
**fine!**

8:17 am  
To: Chad Dylan Cooper (my awesome bf)  
From: Sonny  
**fine!**

8:17 am  
To: Sonshine Munroe  
From: Chad  
**good!**

8:18 am  
To: Chad Dylan Cooper (my awesome bf)  
From: Sonny  
**good!**

8:19 am  
To: Sonshine Munroe  
From: Chad  
**u do too love it when i text u :-)**

8:20 am  
To: Chad Dylan Cooper (my awesome bf)  
From: Sonny  
**:P what can i say? you're irresistible**

8:20 am  
To: Sonshine Munroe  
From: Chad  
**thanx. see u tonite?**

8:21 am  
To: Chad Dylan Cooper (my awesome bf)  
From: Sonny  
**u got it hotshot**

**It's horrible, but I needed to put **_**something**_**, right? If you hated it, please review! If you loved it (not that anyone will), please review! If you don't care, well, I guess you don't have to review…**


	4. Pay For Things She Buys

**This is my horrific attempt at trying to write a longer one-shot. Dedicated to all of the wonderful reviewers of this story so far. YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**Disclaimer: IDNOSWACOS (I do not own SWAC or Snickers)**

_Pay For Things She Buys_

"Cookies?"

"No."

"Potato Chips?"

"No."

"Not even a family-sized Snickers bar?"

"Not a chance."

Sonny Munroe and her boyfriend, Chad Dylan Cooper, were grocery shopping after shooting their respective shows at Condor Studios. The former, Miss Munroe, was determined to keep all junk food out of her cart, a new healthy eating initiative in light of the upcoming swimsuit season.

"Son-neeey," the blue-eyed actor whined. "Puh-lease can I have some chocolate? You don't even have to eat any…"

"No way, Chad. Besides, aren't you worried about that junk food affecting your 'oh, so perfect' looks?" The two stars were both well aware of Chad's vanity.

"Please, Sonshine. These looks come naturally. And I'm CDC. I can-"

Sonny finished his sentence, well aware of what he was going to say. "-do whatever you want. Yes, we know. Now come on and find the carrots for me."

As self absorbed as he was, Chad found the orange vegetables easily and set them in the plastic basket along with cucumbers, lettuce, tofu, and bread (whole grain, of course). The two wandered through the store, letting the conversation meander from their past date at the zoo to Sonny's lip gloss (a combination of pineapple and coconut flavor-pina colada!). Finally, the two stars found themselves at the checkout lane, an abundance of healthy goodies ready to be paid out. Sonny grinned, determined to make a seemingly mundane task fun.

"Check out tofu," she asked in an animated voice.

"Check out tofu!" Chad quickly caught on and he scanned the wrapped plastic package.

"Check out lettuce?"

"Check out lettuce!"

"Check out car-hey!" The brunette's face lit up with excitement, an expression that could only be described as 'stupid cute'_. _"Chad! You do watch So Random!"

"Uh, what? I don't watch So-oh." Chad retraced his words and grimaced. "Well, in my defense, I only watch it 'cause you're on it. I have no interest in that comedy that you call acting."

"Well, Chad, I was going to kiss you, but now you're going to have to wait."

"What if I take it back?"

"Then I might reconsider."

Chad bent down and delicately swiped his lips against his girlfriend's, admiring the sweet pina colada of her lipstick. "Mmmm…sweet."

"Chad you are insufferable! Now help me with the rest of these groceries."

Between the two of them the rest of the food was scanned and dropped into paper bags within five minutes. Sonny let out a low whistle when she saw a large '$167.89' on the computer screen in front of her. "Who knew that healthy was so expensive?" Before she could reach for her wallet, Chad reached from behind her and swiped his credit card.

"Cha-ad! These are not your groceries. Let me pay you back."

The actor arched his eyebrows. "Oh, no need, Sonshine. Seeing you in that bikini will more than make up for it."

**Longer? Tell me your thoughts.**


	5. Never Forget Important Dates

**Hello to you all. I am UBER stoked because I made my school's incredibly competitive quick recall team. Please keep this in mind when you read this story, which was written by a teen under the influence of adrenaline and celebratory brownies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC. If I did, episodes would be 8 hours long and would be all about Channy!**

_Never Forget Important Dates_

Sonny Munroe awoke on August 20th to the sound of her blaring alarm clock. Penned in red on her calendar were the clear words, "MY B-DAY!" The comedienne smiled brightly. August 20th had always been special to her, as it was also her best friend Vanessa's birthday as well. Rising from her bed, Sonny practically skipped over to her laptop to send the fellow Wisconsinite an e-card. Today would be a good day.

As it turned out, the rest of Sonny's morning did not go as swimmingly as planned. After sending the message to Vanessa, her laptop fell off the table, completely ruining the computer. The celebratory breakfast pancakes that she had created burned and set off the smoke alarms (much to the chagrin of her neighbors). On top of that, Sonny stepped out of her apartment complex only to find that she had a flat tire. After a few unsuccessful calls to Tawni and Nico, the brunette had to contact her boyfriend, who seemed less than thrilled about picking her up.

"Sonny?"

As if on cue, the blonde haired actor pulled alongside the curb, poking his head out the window.

"Omigosh! Thank you soo much Chad. I'm sorry for inconveniencing you like that." Sonny stepped into the passenger side of the sports car and slammed the door shut.

"No problem Sonshine." He smiled at his girlfriend who, as usual, looked overly apologetic. "I really don't mind a few extra minutes with my girl."

It was then that Sonny noticed that they were headed in the opposite direction of Condor Studios. "Hey! This isn't the way to work."

"I know."

"Chad, what is going on?"

Chad turned his head from the road for the first time during the conversation. "You'll see."

After about two minutes more of driving, the two teens pulled into a deserted parking lot. "Where are we -ahhh!" Sonny screamed out in surprise as her boyfriend opened the passenger door and picked her up bridal style.

"Well, my dear, I wanted to do something special for your birthday," Chad started "and nothing seemed special enough for you at the studio. So I slashed your tires and told the rest of the cast not to answer their phones when you called. That way, I could get you all to myself." He set Sonny down, careful to not hurt her delicate body. "You can peek now."

The girl opened her eyes to see a table and two chairs set up on the beach. Two waiters stood next to them, holding shiny silver plates of delicious-looking steak and lobster. "Chad! You did this for me?"

Chad nodded shyly, clearly pleased with himself. "You like?"

As an answer, Sonny pulled him into a passionate kiss. Best birthday ever.

**I know the ending was bad, but I wrote it kind of fast. REVIEW IF YOU LOVE ME (or if you hate me)! :-)**


	6. Thank Her for Everything, Big and Small

**I am so frickin' SORRY that I haven't updated in FOREVER! Life has been nuts, my laptop crashed, school is out of control, and I am typing this from a freezing lodge in Gatlinburg, TN. IF you read my most recent one-shot, **_**Kids**_**, you know the severity of my "rut", as Nico and Grady would say. Well, enough of that. Here is my, albeit horrible, continuation of this series. **

**Dedicated to the ever supportive Grace L. You rock!**

_Thank Her for Everything, Big and Small_

Thank you for making dinner  
Thank you for driving me to the store  
Thank you for buying me a present  
And for always giving me more

Thank you for holding my hand  
Thank you for kissing my cheek  
Thank you for being there  
Even when I seemed weak

Thank you for meeting my dad  
Thank you for laughing out loud  
Thank you for making me happy  
And thank you for making me proud

But most of all, thank you for being you  
Because "you" was the best girl I ever knew

**Totally NOT my usual, but I needed to send something out. Are the rhymes overly much? You know how to tell me…REVIEW!**


End file.
